I'm Male, I'm Gay, I'm An OC
by DarkestCornerOfMyMind
Summary: One of the only stories you'll find that centers around a gay OC. Watch Fukuzawa Mareo meet the many loves of his life, and survive the training of the Vongola family. Inspired by RandomFreakazoid's story, "Mary Sue's Rant On Tsuna"
1. Fukuzawa Mareo

Okay, I have no idea what got me to write this. I was just reading _Mary Sue's Rant on Tsuna_, by RandomFreakazoid, and then I found myself wondering, "Everyone complains about OCs because they're female, so why don't they ever make a male OC that's gay?" And then I thought, "What the hell, I might as well be the first!" And the finished product is what you will begin reading! Have fun everybody!

I might choose to continue it, but it'll depend on your reactions. Let's go!

* * *

**_I'm Male, I'm Gay, I'm An OC_**

My name is Fukuzawa Mareo. My first name means 'uncommon, rare'. And in a way, it fits. I'm a rare person.

I'm a Japanese male gay OC, created by 72669, also known as Number-chan. And after creating me, she plonked me down in to her current favorite anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Keep in mind that I'm decently good looking (though people can't decide whether I'm cute or handsome, even 72669 can't decide *gets hit* OW), and do get asked out by girls, but I always decline without telling them why. It would be hard for them to understand that I'm not interested in their sex.

Also keep in mind that I'm fourteen years old and COMPLETELY HORNY. I fantisize, get crushes, and dream about losing my virginity. The only difference is that I think about doing it with men, not with women. HA! You don't find many people admitting that, do you?

And so, let's go to Namimori Middle School to see what gorgeous men I'll be drooling over.

First off, I'm a transfer student. Don't ask me why. Maybe I live alone, maybe I moved from somewhere else, maybe I just plain applied to here. I'm an OC, who gives a damn? Moving on…

I'm introduced to my class and I can see the girls already starting to flutter their eyelashes at me. I ignore them and instead focus on the boys.

No, no, no, no… yes, yes, and oh hell, yes!

Most of the boys are plain looking, but I spotted three delicious ones right away.

One looks like a foreigner, with silver hair and drop dead green eyes that I want to drown myself in. He's taller than me. I'm five foot three, while this guy looked more like five foot six. He wore a lot of rings, and some earrings, and he looked like a total badass, but I sense a different sort of vibe coming from him. Something unique.

The second one is pure Japanese, definitely, if a little tall for his age (five foot nine I think). Short spiky black hair and warm brown eyes, along with that good natured smile that always seems to be plastered to his face. He had a completely refreshing quality to him, and judging by the wristband on his arm, he's an athlete. For some reason, he's got the same air as the silver haired one. He's… different.

The last one isn't as hot as the others, but he has this warm quality about him, and goddammit who am I kidding, he is **adorable**. I practically wanted to EAT him. He does look a little like chocolate actually, since his hair and eyes are the same color. He's pretty small too, five foot one. There doesn't **look** to be anything special about him, but he has the same, if not more impressive, air around him. Maybe he was friends with the other two. It looked like a rather weird group.

I'll wait a little before I talk to them. I need to see what they're like.

During lunch, I take advantage of the girls crowding around my seat to ask them about the three boys. These girls are idiots. They don't even ask why I'm asking, they just blurt out the answer like their lives depended on it. Seriously, this is part of the reason I don't like girls. They always throw themselves in front of the guy they like and try to change themselves to seem more appealing. If you aren't going to attract them normally, then how do you expect to attract them when you turn in to something you're not? Freaks.

First is the silver haired guy, Gokudera Hayato. He is badass after all, and sort of uptight, but it turns out that he's something of a genius. Wow, you don't see that sort of thing everyday. And he is indeed friends with the other two, though to me it looks like something more. He's always yelling at the black haired one and seems to worship the small one. There really was something more to that chibi…

The black haired one was Yamamoto Takeshi, and he's a dreamboat. He's more relaxed and good natured like his smile, completely natural. He laughs a lot. I like that. He seems to always be annoying Gokudera-kun and chatting at complete ease with the small one. They seem to all be pretty close.

The smallest one is Sawada Tsunayoshi, otherwise known as No-Good Tsuna. When I asked why, the girls all said that he was a failure at everything, whether it be sports or academics. Instead of being put off, I felt rather excited. So this Tsuna-kun was the helpless type was he? He'd probably attract a lot of other guys like me… come to think of it, it seems he already attracted the other two.

The girls said that he was no good, but to me, Tsuna-kun was really cute, and damn kissable. He'd probably be really fun to screw, if I could get past Gokudera-kun first… and maybe Yamamoto-kun.

I decided to make myself known to them. I excused myself from the girls and walked over to their little group.

"Hello," I said politely.

Gokudera-kun glanced up before ignoring me, but both Tsuna-kun and Yamamoto-kun both greeted me.

"Hello."

"Yo!" Yamamoto grinned. "You're the transfer student, Fukuzawa, right?"

I nodded and sat down next to Tsuna-kun. Gokudera-kun suddenly leapt up, looking furious.

"Hey you! Don't sit so close to Juudaime!"

I raised my eyebrows. 'Juudaime'? Was this kid an heir to some large company?

It just proved my GokuTsuna love theory though.

"Mah mah, Gokudera," Yamamoto tried to soothe his friend. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it was Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun who were together? They argued, but they seemed really tight.

"Sorry about that," Tsuna-kun apologized to me. "Gokudera-kun can get… a little overexcited once in a while."

I laughed. "Don't worry about it. It's cool."

Tsuna-kun smiled relievedly, and I had to fight the urge to grab him and pin him against the desk. Dammit, this guy was too cute!

"So…" I tried to think of a conversation starter, but Yamamoto-kun jumped right in.

"Do you play baseball?" he asked me, a little eagerly.

"Baseball freak!" Gokudera-kun gave Yamamoto-kun an upsmack on the head. "Is that stupid sport all that fills your brain?!"

"Ahaha!" Yamamoto-kun laughed sheepishly and rubbed his head. "Well, pretty much."

I smiled. "I'm pretty good at sports, but I don't have any favorites. Baseball is pretty fun though. Maybe I'll join the team?"

"Really?" Yamamoto-kun leaned in on me and grinned that sparkly grin. "That'd be great!"

I could smell the mint on his breath. I fought the urge to kiss him. "Uh, yeah…"

Gokudera-kun seemed to sense my discomfort (not knowing what it actually was though) and yanked Yamamoto-kun back by the collar. "You're starting to scare the new kid, baseball freak."

"Whoops, sorry!" Yamamoto-kun laughed and sat down next to me, flinging his arm around my shoulders. My heart started thumping. "Did I scare you too badly?"

"Not at all," I flashed my most winning smile at him, and for a moment, all three of them seemed a little dumbstruck. "Something wrong?"

"Wow, you've got a real nice smile!" Yamamoto-kun grinned at me, showing off his own pearly whites. I felt his arm tighten its hold on me.

"A lot nicer than yours, baseball freak," Gokudera-kun snorted.

"Uh, uh-huh…" Tsuna-kun was blushing slightly. Once more I had to stop myself from jumping on him. It had to be a crime to be that cute!

But all of these guys' cheeks were tinted slightly pink… it couldn't be…

Could it be that these guys were all gay too!?

I started screaming on the inside. I FOUND MY HEAVEN!!!!

Then I realized that I've been holding something in for a while.

"Sorry! Bathroom!" I stood up and jogged out the door.

There were only a couple minutes before class started. I really had to hustle.

* * *

A little while later, I had emptied myself, and was going back to class. I looked at my watch and cursed. Shit! Class had started already! I didn't want a detention on my first day!

"Why are you still here, herbevoire?"

I paused and turned. And then I stopped and gawked.

HO-LY **SHIT.**

Standing in front of me had to be one of the most beautiful guys I have ever seen in my whole damn life. I'm not kidding. He might have been even more gorgeous than my new friends.

This guy in front of me had just perfectly messy, soft black hair that made me want to run my fingers through it. His eyes were an interesting shade of color; not quite blue, nor gray, almost silver. He was five foot six, same as Gokudera-kun it seemed, maybe a centimeter taller (yes I take notice of stuff like that, shut up). His skin was pale, like expensive porcelain. He looked so fragile, beautiful, but he had a very deadly aura around him. If I hadn't fallen for him when I had first saw him, I probably would have turned tail and ran for my life by now.

"Well?" he demanded, not satisfied with my silence.

"S-Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom, and…"

I suddenly found myself pinned against the wall, a tonfa (are you fucking serious?) held at my throat. He was so close to me! "No excuses. Classes have already restarted. All students are to be within their classrooms."

"What about you?" I found myself asking.

He gazed at me before his face split in to a smirk. He looked even more handsome like that.

"I am the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee Chairman," he said smoothly, turning to show the red band on his arm. "For me, it isn't mandatory to go to classes, since I'm busy with my Chairman duties."

"I see…" I was almost choking now, he had pressed the tonfa down harder against my throat, making it difficult for me to breathe.

"So why aren't you going back to class?"

"Because you're choking me," I gagged out. "Isn't that perfectly obvious? How the hell am I supposed to go anywhere with you pressing this thing on my neck? I can't breathe by the way, if that wasn't obvious too."

He glared at me, and I felt a stinging blow on my cheek as I dropped to the floor. He had smacked me with a second tonfa that I had no idea of where it came from (did he just pull it out of his ass or what?)

"… I'll let you off for today, since you're a new student," he said coolly, "but next time, watch your manners around me. Or…" he smirked again. "I'll bite you to death."

I raised my eyesbrows. Bite me to… oh my…

"Please do…" I muttered quietly under my breath.

Fuck, this guy had good ears. "What was that?"

"I, uh, er…" I flushed rosily and smiled nervously. "Sorry?"

Nothing happened at first, then I realized that he was staring at me, just like Yamamoto-kun and the rest had earlier, before I suddenly found myself pinned to the wall again (I didn't even see hiim **move**. How the hell does he do that?!)

Then my collar was folded down and I felt his hot mouth on my neck and my whole face colored. What was this guy DOING??!

… Not that I actually wanted him to stop.

His teeth grazed my skin and I shuddered. Then he suddenly bit down hard. I gave a yelp of pain.

I felt his tongue lick slowly, softly over the wound, balancing out the pain and pleasure. I tilted my head back and moaned softly. It felt good.

I felt him smirk against my neck before pulling away, and I almost whined before catching myself and blushing. I sounded like a whore.

I was still wildly happy. This place seemed to be full of people like me. I actually have a chance to enjoy my youth!

Then I realized he had pinned something to my sleeve while he had been, er, biting me to death.

"Welcome to the Disciplinary Committee," he said, and held back a snicker at my shocked face. Wait, what had just happened? Before I could ask, he was already walking away, down the hall from where he had came.

"Oh, and…"

He turned back to me, and smirked once more. "I'd suggest turning up your collar. It'll hide that mark."

I blushed again and flipped my collar up. He didn't leave, just watched me, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Give this to Sawada Tsunayoshi," he finally said, tossing something in my direction, before walking away.

I blinked in surprise before looking down at what he had thrown at me. My jaw dropped.

Was that frickin' LUBE?!

… Wow, so he and Tsuna-kun had that sort of relationship huh? But wait, he bit me too, so they didn't? It was all too confusing. Maybe that guy liked having multiple partners.

I shrugged and picked it up, slipping it in to my pocket, before jolting with realization and bolting down the hall. Shit, I was REALLY late now!

I skidded to a stop outside my class door and flung the door open. "Sorry! I'm late!"

"It's about time, Fukuzawa!" barked the teacher. "I was… what's that on your arm?"

"Oh, uh," I was alarmed by that look on the teacher's face. "I kinda joined the Disciplinary Committee, I think…?"

"… Oh, well then!" he coughed painfully and gestured to my seat. "Hurry up and sit down then."

I blinked before shrugging and heading back to my seat. That was kind of weird… and what was all the looks that everyone was giving me? Yamamoto-kun looks normal, Tsuna-kun looks horrified, and Gokudera-kun looks really mad. Seriously, what happened?

* * *

"YOU JOINED THE FUCKING DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE?!?!?" Gokudera-kun screeched at me after school. I leaned back as not to get hit with flying spit.

"Uh, yes?"

"Wow, that's great! How'd you convice Hibari?"

"Hibari?"

"Hibari Kyouya, he's the Chairman of the Committee, didn't you know?"

"Ohh, so that was what that guy's name was," I remarked. "He just, uh, recruited me."

"Wow, that's impressive," Yamamoto-kun grinned.

"What's he like?"

"A total asshole."

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna-kun reprimanded him. "Hibari-san is kind of… eccentric I guess. He hates crowds, weak people, and well, a lot of other things. He's also the number one fighter of the school and is head of a whole gang of delinquients. But he loves Namimori a lot, and I think he has a soft spot for animals, especially cute and fuzzy ones."

I laughed at the detailed, but short description that Tsuna-kun gave me. "You sound like you know him really well, Tsuna-kun."

"Ehh, not really," Tsuna-kun blushed slightly. "Just a little, we don't talk much…"

I grinned at him and pulled him off the the side, taking advantage of Yamamoto-kun's and Gokudera-kun's onesided argument.

"He wanted me to give you something."

"Eh? Really?" Tsuna-kun's eyes shone slightly.

"Yeah, this," I pulled the lube out of my pocket.

"HIIIII!!!" Tsuna-kun shrieked in bewilderment. "That's not what I think it is, is it?!"

"What do you think it is?"

Tsuna-kun flushed before gingerly making a circle with his thumb and forefinger, and moved his opposite forefinger in and out of it.

"Yep, it's that."

"HIIIIIII!!!!"

I glanced back at the other two, who still were arguing, before leaning forward and whispering to him. "Will you guys let me join in as a threesome?"

Tsuna-kun blushed (fucking CUTE!) and gave a tiny nod of the head. "I-If Hibari-san allows it."

I smirked and kissed his earlobe gently. His face turned even redder (was that possible?).

"By the way, what does 'bite to death' mean, coming from him?"

"It means that he's going to beat the crap out of you," Gokudera said from behind me. Seemed that he and Yamamoto-kun had finally stopped arguing.

"Oh…" so it was different for everyone else, huh?

As we were walking out of the school, there was suddenly a loud roar of, "KYOKUGEEEEEN!!!!!"

I was almost blown backwards by the noise, and judging by the muffled thumps beside me, I wasn't the only one. Tsuna-kun had fallen completely backwards.

"O-Onii-san!" he squeaked in surprise.

"You have a brother?" I asked.

"N-No, he's just like a brother to me, because…" he blushed for the umpteenth time and whispered. "He's the older brother of a girl I like."

I blinked. Wow, so Tsuna-kun was bisexual? That was still acceptable, I guess.

"My name is Sasagawa Ryohei, TO THE EXTREMEEEE!!!" roared a white-haired male in front of me. I eyed him critically. His muscles made him look rather sexy, but he really wasn't my type. I prefered the slender ones. Besides, he was too loud!

"JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME, NEW GUY!!!" he roared in my face.

I thought that I might as well go with the flow. "SORRY, BUT I'M ALREADY IN THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE TO THE EXTREME!!!!" I yelled back.

"Oh, is that so?"

I sweat-dropped. He had settled down so quickly.

"Oi! Lawn-Head! Don't scare the new kid!" Gokudera-kun barked. Sasagawa-senpai glared at him.

"Who is a Lawn-Head, Octopus-Head?!"

I quietly snickered. Their heads really did look like what they just described.

"Mah mah, come on, Sasagawa-ani, Gokudera!"

"Y-Yeah! Please don't argue!" Tsuna turned his beeseching eyes to me for help. I REALLY wanted to fuck him now.

"Sorry, I can't do anything about idiots."

* * *

After a long time of calming, threats, and for some reason, dynamite, we had all settled down enough to start walking home.

Along the way, we bumped in to another apparent friend of theirs, but this one was female. She was quite pretty, with bluish-purple hair that she wore in a spiky topknot, looking rather like a pineapple. She also wore an eyepatch with a skull over her right eye. Her other eye was large, clear, and blue. She was a little shorter and younger than me, and wore a different uniform that I recognized as Kokuyo. But that was the next town over, so what was she doing over here?

"Boss," she greeted Tsuna-kun. So he really was an heir to some huge company?

"Ah! Chrome!" he said in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"Mukuro-sama wanted to see you…"

"M-Mukuro?!" Tsuna-kun suddenly looked terrified.

"Who's this Mukuro?" I asked.

"Who are you?" the girl – Chrome, asked me.

"I'm Fukuzawa Mareo, pleased to meet you," I gave a slight bow. "And you are…?"

"My name is Chrome Dokuro," she replied, also bowing.

"So who's Mukuro?"

"Kufufufu…"

"AH!!" gasped Tsuna-kun suddenly, clutching his head. "He's coming!"

"Who?" I couldn't help but feel some panic. Was something weird going to happen (I had no idea how weird)?

"Rokudo Mukuro! He's coming!"

"I'm already here, Vongola," came a smooth and (I had to admit) lusciously sexy voice. My insides suddenly just turned to jello.

Chrome-san suddenly disappeared in to a thick haze of mist that definitely wasn't there before. In her place appeared a man. Not just any man.

A totally sexy bastard that I just HAD to get with. Just by that voice alone he sounded amazing. And I was sure he was also amazing in bed. He had slightly bluer hair than Chrome-san, and his eyes were two different colors, one blue, one red with a 'six' kanji in it. He still had that pineapple hairstyle though.

"Oya?" this guy, Mukuro apparently, leered at me. "And who is this cute little boy? A friend of yours, Vongola? Not quite as cute as you though."

"Stay away from them, you pervert!" Gokudera-kun barked at him and grabbed me and Tsuna-kun, yanking us away. "Juudaime! I'll take care of this!"

"Wait! Gokudera-kun!" squeaked Tsuna-kun. He tried to grab his friend and stop him, but Gokudera-kun suddenly whipped out his dynamites (where does he keep these things?) and flung them at Mukuro. Mukuro did that creepy laugh of his and pulled out a trident from nowhere (seriously, WHERE?!), twirling it to block the exploding sticks.

Yamamoto-kun laughed and pulled out a wooden sword from the pack on it back. I had thought it was a baseball bat. "It seems interesting!" he said cheerfully and charged ahead at Mukuro. The wooden sword suddenly transformed in to a real sword as he charged at Mukuro. Mukuro laughed again and parried. Okay, this was getting weird now.

Mukuro disappeared suddenly and appeared behind me and Tsuna-kun. He grabbed the both of us and fled.

"HIIIII!!!"

"JUUDAIME!!!"

"Tsuna! Fukuzawa!"

"SAWADA!!! NEW KID!!!"

As for me, I was just a limp ragdoll in Mukuro's arms, trying to comprehend everything that I had just seen. This really was getting weird.

* * *

In an abandoned ally, Mukuro slammed us both against the wall. Tsuna-kun gave a little whimper, as if he knew what was going to happen next.

The kanji in his eye spun and vines with lotsu flowers suddenly surrounded us. Tsuna-kun and I both gave a squawk, especially as they wrapped around us in the most suggestive way.

"Kufufu…" Mukuro chuckled, tilting my chin up. "It seems that this boy has nothing to do with our world, but…" he leaned in. "He certaintly looks delicious."

I gave a little gasp, and then he was kissing me.

No, I'm serious, this guy was KISSING me.

I just got my first kiss!

"Mareo-kun!" yelled Tsuna-kun. My heart was thumping fast. Mukuro pulled away, and I whimpered. Mukuro's eyes shone with amusement.

"Oya oya, it seems that Mareo-kun likes me."

I blushed. Tsuna-kun gawked. I couldn't blame him in the slightest.

He turned to Tsuna-kun and kissed him lovingly on the cheek. Tsuna-kun squeaked. Mukuro chuckled again and moved down Tsuna-kun's neck, sucking. Tsuna-kun moaned. "Nn… Mukuro…"

I blushed and looked away. Squriming slightly, I was somehow able to direct two vines to cover my ears, enclosing me with blissful silence.

A little while later, I felt a wet kiss planted on the nape of my neck. I jolted. GAH.

The vines disappeared and I had landed hard on my rear. OW.

"Arriverderci," came his voice, and he was gone.

I glanced sideways at Tsuna-kun, and my breath caught in my throat.

Tsuna-kun's face was flushed, and his skin was wet, probably from both sweat and saliva. He had hickies all over his neck, and he was panting softly.

I grinned weakly at him. "Seems like he likes us."

"Y-Yeah," Tsuna-kun nodded, smiling nervously back.

"Is he a magician?"

"You could say that," Tsuna-kun laughed awkwardly. I wasn't sure what to think.

"I-I got to get home."

"Yeah, me too. Uh, see you tomorrow…?"

"Of course!" I grinned at him. He smilied back at me, and surprisingly, planted a kiss on my cheek.

"I… uh, sorry," he whispered.

I grinned again and kissed him back. Then I got up, dusted myself off, and walked away.

* * *

"So how was your first day of school?" 72669, a.k.a. 'Mom' asked me.

"It was great," I said dazedly.

"Go wash up. And why do you have rope marks on your arms?"

I looked down and realized that Mukuro's vines had left marks on my arms.

Just thinking about him made me blush. "I-I'll go!"

I ran quickly from the room, then slumped down on my bed. Thinking about today.

Rough but smart, Gokudera Hayato…

Refreshing and kind, Yamamoto Takeshi…

Energetic and loud, Sasagawa Ryohei…

Cool and disciplined, Hibari Kyouya…

Sexy and unpredictable, Rokudo Mukuro…

And of course, sweet and adorable, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

I grinned, thinking of all the fellow guys that I would be crushing on for the rest of my life probably.

It was going to be an interesting school year.

* * *

So what do you people think? Bad? Good?

And let the MALE GAY OC stories suddenly pop up!


	2. Author's Note

Hello again people! No, sadly, this is not a chapter. Just a notice.

I will be continuing this story, although I don't know when I can do it. So consider it on hiatus for now (which is silly because this thing never really began), but I will return to work on it one day :D.

Oh, and a message to 'I really hope that you're a troll' (which actually might have been an insult to me, I'm not sure. This reviewer was anonymous)

So anyways, your review actually really amused me XD (you've got great vocabulary!). I didn't expect people to like this, and I don't expect for everyone to have the same taste. I just thought that this was vaguely amusing, and I wanted to share it.

Although I don't appreciate the fact that you insulted my other reviewers (calling them prepubescent tweenyboppers is really not very polite, ahaha, I sound so pompous XD).

I didn't think that my "Gary Stu" (pfft, I laughed when I read this) was that great either DX. After all, it was just an idea. I like some Mary Sues on here (hmmm, although some of them have definite flaws as plausible [or unplausible XD] characters). My own Mary Sue is kind of suckish, but she's fun to write, and that's what counts.

And I know that the Reborn! characters were completely OOC. But that's why it's called "fanfiction", love. You can write whatever you want, however you want. That's what makes it interesting! :D

Oh, and can the administrators really expel me from the site from this :O? Jeez... Oh well, I'll just find another site, I guess. Although this one is the best I know.

By the way, do you write fanfiction for this site (you might have a account and just wanted to be anonymous for this because you didn't want me sending hate mail to you or something? It's happened before)? I'd like to read it :D. Your vocabulary sounds like you're an accomplished writer. It'll be fun!

So, other people reading this, please wait for this story (though it's really not worth waiting for, according to 'I really hope that you're a troll' pffft XD). I'll be back again... eventually.


	3. The Sadist Home Tutor and Mom

I'm back again people! BOW DOWN AND BE GRATEFUL!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Just kidding ;)

I really do not like school. Okay, that's sort of a lie. I don't HATE it hate it, but I just wish that it was four days per week and from nine o' clock a.m. to one o' clock p.m. (that way, I get a better lunch and leave right afterwards).

And so, I've typed another chapter throughout the little bits of the day. Enjoy~!

(If it isn't too crappy, which I believe it is)

* * *

My house is a pretty large house, mainly because Mom has some job that I'm not too sure about (everytime I ask about it, she gets sort of shifty, then mutters 'Vongola' under her breath. What does her job have to do with Italian clams?). We've got a lot of below floors and a shooting range (for both arrows and bullets) in the back. I still don't know why we have those, but it is a great way to kill time, and I always win at festival games!

So this morning, I was up early and aiming carefully at a target. Archery was my most favorite sport, and despite what I had said to Yamamoto-kun a week ago, I decided to join their team instead. Yamamoto-kun was cool with it though. He said that if he didn't love baseball so much, he would have done kendo instead. I imagined it. Yamamoto-kun wearing that heavy kendo armor? I think I preferred the thinner baseball uniforms where I could actually see his face (and watch certain other sweat-soaked places).

This year was going great. Sure I got asked out a lot by annoying girls (cute, but still annoying), but I had the best friends and loves of my life with me. Although I did get harrassed by Hibari-san a lot. And by Sasagawa-senpai in to joining the boxing club. And lately, I've been having really weird dreams about that Mukuro guy, which somehow always involved him straddling me and ripping off my clothes. I'd always wake up before it went to far (though I'd wake up to find another surprise in my boxers).

I released the arrow from my bow and it make a satisfying _fssssh!_ noise as it whistled through the air and buried itself deep in to the center of the target. I took another arrow and latched it to my bowstring to aim again. _Concentrate... concentrate..._

"Ciaossu."

_Whoa!_

My aim wavered slightly and I released the arrow by accident. To my suprise, it stayed right on track and split the shaft of the first arrow, hitting the bullseye again.

That never happened before. Then again, I never really had gotten interrupted before. Speaking of which...

I turned to see a small kid sitting on the wall surrounding my house. Not really a small kid, a baby more than anything. But the rest of his appearence was so weird that I could care less about that.

He was wearing a mafiaesque get-up that confused me. A black suit and black fedora hat, with a chameleon perched on top of it. He was holding a cup of what looked like expresso, and was sipping it almost daintily. A large yellow pacifier hung around his neck. But there was one more thing that scared me.

_How the hell could he hold up that huge, out-of-proportioned head!?_

The chameleon suddenly turned in to a gun (okay, I've seen weird stuff in Namimori, but this just takes the cake) and the baby aimed it at me. "What did you think about my head?"

I didn't know whether that was a toy gun or not, so I just quickly shook my head. "Nothing! Nothing at all, kid! Er, sir!"

The baby smirked and the gun turned back to a chameleon. "That's some good skills you have there. Being able to shoot so well even when distracted? Not bad. You really are that person's son, aren't you?"

"Who?" I asked, backing away. My mind was screaming, _DANGER! DANGER! FLEE THE AREA IMMEDIATELY!_

"Mareo? Who are you talking to?"

"Mom!" I gasped and turned to see my drowsy mother walking towards me, veering off to the side once in a while because she wasn't fully awake.

"Who are you talking to?" she repeated, yawning. Then she spotted the baby. "Oh..."

"Ciaossu."

"Stay behind me Mom! This guy is dangerous!" I yelled, blocking her from possible harm's way.

"You're even able to tell that I'm a dangerous hitman even though I look so cute? Very good intuition and instincts you have there."

_I didn't say that! And even so, anyone can tell you're dangerous when you have a metamorphisizing gun!_

"Ciaossu," replied my mother, pushing me out of the way and walking up to the baby. "Long time no see, Reborn."

"Mom?!" I was surprised. Really surprised. Mom never had friends over. Or mentioned any friends. I just thought she was a social recluse, like Hibari-san.

"What, you didn't tell him?" Reborn looked at my mother, who's eyes were twinkling. "You really fit the Mist category, 72669."

"I'm more Cloud than Mist, thanks," Mom replied. "And besides, if I told him, he wouldn't be as surprised to see you as he is now, now would he?"

"Hmm, I suppose that's true."

"Mom?!" I was totally lost.

Mom laughed gently and patted me on the head, like she used to when I was a child. "Don't worry about it too much. Reborn, do you want my son to join?"

The kid - Reborn - smirked again, and nodded. "I like him. He can be useful."

"Useful for what?!" I was freaking out. A talking baby, who apparently was one of my mom's best friends, wanted to recruit me for god knows what. _It might be interesting,_ a small voice in the back of my head said, but my 'freaked out meter' was too high for me to care.

"What have you taught him?" questioned Reborn to my mother.

"The basics," Mom shrugged. "Karate, archery, fencing, a little kendo, and some sharpshooting. He's got good accurarcy, and pretty good precision."

"That'll come in handy," Reborn peered at me, and I felt like I was being X-rayed. "How are his reflexes?"

"Decent. He can dodge at 0.02 seconds if he's not occupied with something."

"Hmph. I can fix that with a little tutoring and make it instantaneous."

Memories of the past suddenly came flooding back in to my head. I remembered that Mom would suddenly throw something at me, whether it be an apple or a knife, and I would either catch or dodge it. I also remembered that we had a dojo on our B2 floor that wasn't used anymore. I had almost forgotten about it. Mom had taught me karate, fencing, and kendo there. Archery was something I had taken up on my own, but Mom had pushed me hard with it when she saw how good I was at it. As for handling a gun, Mom had told me it would help with my aim in archery, so I did some in my spare time.

Mom and Reborn were still talking about my attributes. That chameleon had turned in to a pen and Reborn was writing all this down on a pad of paper that he had pulled out of his hat.

"Vision?"

"20/20."

"Benchpress?"

"About 90 kg last spring."

"Dash power?"

"100 meters in 18.96 seconds."

"That could have some improvement... weight?"

"53 kg."

"Height?"

"160 cm."

"Cup size?"

"Umm... Oh, that's - "

"MOM!!" I shrieked at the top of my voice (which, considering that I was going through puberty, made this really weird screech noise that sounded like a ran-over cat). "HE'S DOESN'T HAVE TO KNOW THAT!!!"

Both stopped talking and stared at me. My face was flushed and my lips were in a trembly pout. "Don't tell him anymore, Mommy!" I cried. I only called her that when I desperately wanted her to stop doing something. It usually worked too. "That's private!"

Reborn stared at me for a bit, then a tiny grin etched on his face. "Oh... he'll definitely be useful in taming some of our more difficult boys."

"You're going to feed him to the wild, horny guys aren't you? Good luck with that."

My mouth fell open.

Basically, my mom had just said that I could be raped and deflowered, and she wouldn't care. _Omigod._ I was dead meat. If mom thought it was okay, that usually meant really bad news for me.

I gulped. "So... so what am I joining?"

Reborn and Mom both glanced at each other, then back at me, grinning.

"There'll be an initiation test, but..." Reborn looked smug. "For now, consider yourself a part of the Vongola family."

"Von... gola?" I was confused.

"That's correct," my mother smiled.

"... So... am I going to have to wear a clam suit?"

* * *

I do believe that Vongola means "clam" in Italian. That's all I'm saying.

As for that anoymous reviewer, I accept your apology. I'm glad that you don't really hate me, but I'm not much like Yamamoto, I'm just sort of oblivious and negative stuff bounces off me...

(Okay, maybe that kinda is like Yamamoto, but I always get Mist or Cloud whenever I take the Vongola quiz. And not on purpose either, I swear.)

I'd gladly read your story, even if it's a pairing that I don't like XD. I promise to review X3. But you'll have to tell me which one it is, because I sure don't know who you are.

Ciao~!


	4. The Story of My Mother's Trauma

I decided to take a reviewer's request and added some angst in to the story... Just not to Mareo's history. His mom's history. _My_ history. Which, by the way, isn't true. Just to clear some things up.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. And the things that you are about to read are not true, and have not happened to anyone that I know, except maybe Hinako from _Bitter Virgin_. But other than that...

* * *

"You really shouldn't have gotten him angry," sighed my mother as she slapped another cold patch over my back.

"Ouch! What?! Doesn't Vongola mean - "

"Yes, it means clams, but that's not the point," Mom sighed again and eyed me. My whole body was broken and bruised from the major ass-kicking that the baby had done to me. Apparently, he had combined something called 'Zettai Maken' and Judo in to 'Potere Di Bambino.' Or as I liked to call it, 'In-which-a-tiny-baby-that-you-could-squash-under-your-shoe-kicks-the-_shit_-out-of-you.'

I think I liked my name better. It told of what you were getting in to.

So here I was, lying on my favorite couch (Italian leather, baby!), on my stomach, wincing as my mother continuously slapped bandages and a medicine that stung on my bare back, covering the cuts and abrasions. What happened to a good old trip to the doctor? When I asked, she said that there would be too many questions. I pointed out that she was a good liar and could come up with a believable lie. She said to keep my trap shut or I would get even more wounds than I had already.

I'm not going to tell you how I grew up. It wasn't a pretty story.

"So what _is _this Vongola Family thing?"

"It's supposed to be Vongola Famiglia, but anyways..." Mom leaned back in the wooden chair she was sitting on and sighed. "Basically, it's a Mafia group. Well, more like _the_ Mafia group."

I stared at here. "Mama say whut?"

"Stop talking like a stupid female popstar and listen. I was part of the Mafia WAY back in the day. I first joined when I was fourteen, a little after having you."

I stopped. "Is that how you escaped from... my father?" I hesitated at saying that last part.

Mom was silent, then quietly sighed for the fourth time since this chapter started. "Yes, your father, and... mine."

I grew quiet. I hadn't mentioned this before, but Mom was very young for a mom. She had told me of her rough past that would have traumatized any weaker women.

At a very young age, she had been cursed with a drunk father. Her father had killed her mother right in front of her, with a bloody knife and insane laughter. And then her own father raped her. Barely six years old, and she had been violated. It was like that for a long time. Her father barely gave her enough to survive... And in the end, he turned out to be my father as well. Mom had me when she was thirteen, an age were most girls were capable of giving birth. She was separated from everyone else by me, and invisible wall that made her different. She had never gotten to laugh or have fun or date like other teens had. I had felt guilty about being born and doing that to her. Sometimes I thought she hated me for it. Despite that, she had been very strict in my upbringing, but at the same time, loving and understanding. When I came out about being gay to her, she was totally okay with it. She just reminded me that she loved me and said that if a guy raped me, she wasn't going to help. She had stood on her own and she believed that I could as well.

I didn't know whether to be flattered or bewildered by that sort of confidence that she had in me. Damn that was a conflicted mom. But it explained why she gave me up to Reborn so easily. Either that or she knew that he really _wouldn't_ do anything... right?

Mom cleared her throat and I was pulled out of my musings. Her eyes looked suspiciously teary, but I decided to ignore that.

"I never told you of how I got away, did I?"

"No..."

"Well," her voice was remarkably steady considering what she said next: "I killed him."

Time froze. I just stared at my mother; my stern, righteous mother, who never seemed to do anything wrong.

Mom took a shaky breath and spoke again, this time a little faster. It was as if she wanted to tell me this for years.

"To tell the truth... you had siblings," Mom clenched her fists on her lap. I didn't notice; I was too busy gaping like an idiot. "An older, twin sister. I loved the both of you the moment I saw you two, but sadly, your 'father' didn't think the same way," she smiled. Bitterly. "He was outraged when he had first learned that I was pregnant. And he insisted that I get another abortion."

"Another...?"

"I told you, you had siblings. Only one of them wasn't allowed to be born," Mom's eyes definitely had tears in them now. "The second time, I refused. If I got another abortion, then I might've never been able to have children again. And I didn't want that. I wanted to grow up, to get married, to start a family. I just didn't plan on starting one so early."

I felt a hot wave of shame in my stomach. Again, this all seemed like my fault. Was I the reason that Mom was so miserable?

"No, you're not," Mom pulled me in to a hug, which surprised me so much that I didn't notice that she had read the emotions on my face. "I told you, I love you like crazy. But I was furious at my father for doing this to me. So I went ahead and had both you and your sister. Machiko."

"Machiko," I repeated. Fortunate. "Machiko... -neechan."

"Yes," Mom smiled. "The two of you were so beautiful, but..."

Her face clouded. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, which began to tremble as she started to sob.

"Despite her namesake, Machiko wasn't all too fortunate. Your 'father' was furious at me for having children. And he... he... just like to your grandmother..."

_My grandmother._

My grip on Mom tightened. Grandmother had been killed at the hands at her husband. She had been stabbed to death.

"So little..." whispered Mom. "So little, and yet so much blood..."

I felt sick and dizzy. The image of a tiny me with longer hair came to mind, with her bright glassy eyes seeing only darkness. The rest of her body slashed to pieces. My father (who I had no idea of what he looked like) standing above my trembling, teenaged mother with a feral snarl.

I shuddered at the image and tried to banish it from my mind. Mom was talking again, a little more steadily than before.

"Calling me furious would have been an understatement. I was devastated, and horrified at what had happened. For a moment, I had been a mother, I had an _experience_... and then it was gone. He was about to kill you too, but..." she swallowed to wet her throat, and then went on. "I... don't remember what happened much after that. I just remember these flashes of white light, of _moving..._ and your 'father' lay dead upon the floor, and I was the one holding the knife."

Mom gave a little hiccuping laugh. And somehow, I understood why she had been teaching me all these things that had to do with fighting. Not just to join the mafia, but to protect myself, as she had when she was young. The karate and such had been to discipline me, telling me, _don't lose control_.

"I couldn't stay in the same house as a dead man, or my dead child. I took you, took some possessions and money, and then left the country. Have you ever wondered why my name is 72669?"

I paused, then shrugged noncommittally. To tell the truth, I couldn't have cared less. To me, Mom was Mom, and that was all there was to it. Mom laughed softly and flicked me on the forhead. "Unobservant," she said softly. "You have to remember everything, silly. I changed my name so that they couldn't find me. 72669 is a code for my old name."

"I'm sorry. Go on. What happened next?"

"Well, while I was on the run, I decided to go to Italy. Don't ask me why, I just had this feeling. I wanted to go. It was like something was pulling me that way. I didn't understand it, but I obeyed. And I ended up killing another man... on purpose this time."

Mom paused to take a breath. She looked a lot better now, and she was smiling (which, to me, was kind of odd, considering she just told me that she was apparently an ex-serial killer).

"That time, that man was trying to rob me, nothing more, but he turned a gun on me. I dodged the bullet, and grabbed the gun away," she shrugged. "And you can imagine what I did next."

I _could_ imagine it. I've seen Mom with a gun, and I've always felt bad for the target. We'd always have to throw it out afterwards because Mom would shoot it so much that it would fall to pieces.

"Then I met Reborn for the first time. He had saw what I had done, and told me I had potential. The next thing I knew, I had been whisked away to the Vongola Castle and trained to become a hitman. It was like that for three years, and then I decided to go back to Japan. Haven't you ever wondered why you seem to know Italian? Or why most of our furniture is made in Italy?"

I thought about it. I did know a lot about Italy and knew some of the language, but I didn't remember being in any huge ass castle. Before I could open my mouth, Mom answered my question for me. "You were really young back then, but you spoke Italian fluently. It was your first language."

I tilted my head and thought about it some more. Nope. Still nothin'.

"I decided to raise you myself, away from the Mafia's influence... although I understand it's lightened up over the past few years," Mom sighed. "I didn't want you turning out like Timoteo-san's child."

"Who?"

"Oh... Timoteo-san is the Ninth Generation Mafia Boss. And his child is a real brat. He's four years younger than me, but he treated me like an old hag!" Mom looked huffy.

I dimly remembered something now. Getting my head shoved in the flowerbeds (in other words, dirt covered with horse shit and flowers to disguise it). And a mocking laugh. I shuddered.

Mom sighed (once more). "And so, here we are now, ten years later. My baby grew up, and now you've met the Tenth Boss and his Guardians if I heard correctly."

"No I haven't," I frowned.

"Yes, you have. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Oh... wait... what? _CHE_?!?!"

* * *

I know that this doesn't fit with the rest of the story, but I'm trying to create a bit of a plot here. It's pretty hard.

As for the code name thing, that part is true. But for 72669, in the KHR version, I think it would be like 669 72. Which is... Muroku Nanii... I think...? Either that or Romuku Shikifu. Bleah (note: is trying to avoid having 'Mukuro').

But that's not my real name, just for you to know. ^^'

And I'm just assuming that Xanxus was four years younger at the time. It says in Vongola77 that he's currently 24 (not TYL version), but I don't know whether or not that's including the Cradle Affair.

And second-to-last, "che" means "what" in Italian... I think.

And for those of you who read my other multi-chapter KHR fic **_Memories Never Fade_**, _I NEED YOUR VOTES PEOPLE!!!_ I can't start the next chapter until I have at least five votes for one choice!


End file.
